A Night To Remember
by raurauslly4ever
Summary: The school is having a dance and the only way to enter is that you need a date. Sadly, Ally doesn't have a date to the dance. What happens if Austin (a.k.a Ally's best guy friend) asks her to the dance? Will she say yes? Read to find out.


*bell rings*  
Ally: *walks out*  
Trish: *walks towards her* Hey Ally!  
Ally: Hey!  
Trish: So did you hear about the dance this Friday at school?  
Ally: Oh heck yeah I did! I got everything prepared. My dress, my shoes, my jewelry and such. *smiles*  
Trish: Wow. You're WAY ahead. Who you going with?  
Ally: *opening her locker* What do you mean?  
Trish: Well duhh, who's your date?  
Ally: *confused* M- My date?  
Trish: Yeah, I mean. Did you misheard the announcement?  
Ally: *gets a flashback*  
~Flashback~  
Ally: *staring at Dallas*  
Announcer: - And to be able to enter the dance, you need a date!  
Ally: *still staring at Dallas*  
~End of flashback~  
Ally: *snaps out of it* Umm...  
Trish: You didn't payed attention, didn't you? *gives her a look*  
Ally: *sighs* Yeah...  
Trish: You know what? Stop staring at Dallas! Just go and ask him out. *gets an idea* No don't! First, go ask him to be your date to the dance and then, ask him out there! Problem solved. *grins*  
Ally: Hmm, good idea. I'll try that.  
Trish: Really?  
Ally: Yeah!  
Trish: Well good because he's coming this way, toodles! *leaves*  
Ally: What? *turns around and sees Dallas* Oh hey Dallas!  
Dallas: Uh, hey Ally?  
Ally: *nervous but lets it go* Okay, um Dallas...  
Dallas: Yeah?  
Ally: So the "dance" at school is this Friday..  
Dallas: Right?  
Ally: *sigh* W- Would you be my "date" to the da- dance? *giggles*  
Dallas: Oh, uhh no.  
Ally: Omg, thank y- Wait. Did you just say-  
Dallas: No Ally. I- I'm sorry.  
Ally: *hurt, confused* Why?  
Dallas: Because I already have a date. *shrugs*  
*bell rings for next period*  
Dallas: Sorry, I gotta go to science class. Catch ya' later! *leaves*  
Ally: *sad, goes to next period*

* * *

*Later at lunch with Austin and Dez*  
Austin: *gets his lunch and sits at a table next to Dez* Sup Dez.  
Dez: Hey! So. You going to the dance this Friday?  
Austin: Heck yeah!  
Dez: Sweet. Who's your date?  
Austin: Uhh yeah... That's a problem.  
Dez: What?! You don't have a date?  
Austin: *shakes his head* Nope.  
Dez: But dude, like almost the whole 10th grade girls asked you to be their date!  
Austin: I know, I know... It's just-  
Dez: What? *gives him a look*  
Austin: *sigh* I want to have a date that will have a good time at the dance and not just focus on ME the whole time. *rolls his eyes*  
Dez: Oh, I get you.  
Austin: *bites his fries* So, who's your date?  
Dez: Um actually.. I'm not going to the dance.  
Austin: *eyes widened* WHAT?!  
Dez: Well. I'm going to Arizona.  
Austin: Why and how long?!  
Dez: I'm going to Arizona since it's my grandpa's 71st birthday. *rolls his eyes* And plus, I'm not going to be gone THAT long. I'll be back on Monday. *smiles*  
Austin: Ohh... So, who do you think I should ask to be my date to the dance?  
Dez: Hmm. What about Lexi?  
Austin: *gags* Ugh, drama queen! *rolls his eyes*  
Dez: Um. Harper?  
Austin: She's weird.  
Dez: Tinka?  
Austin: Oh HECK no. She gives me nightmares.  
Dez: Well, I dunno. How about your best friend?  
Austin: Who?  
Dez: Ally!  
Austin: *eyes widened* Ally?! My best friend?!  
Dez: Yes! Why? Is there a problem? I mean, you guys like hang out together ALL the time...  
Austin: Hmm, well maybe. Or actually no.  
Dez: Why?  
Austin: First. For some reason, it feels kinda wrong. And secondly, I bet she was planning to go with "Dallas".  
Dez: Hmm, how do you know for SURE she's going to go with Dallas to the dance?  
Austin: Well, she has a HUGE crush on him, durr.  
Dez: Oh yeah?  
Austin: What?  
Ally/Trish: *walks towards to Austin and Dez* Hey guys! *sits down*  
Austin: *waves* Sup.  
Dez: Anyways, Ally...  
Ally: *drinks her milk* Yeah? *puts her milk down*  
Dez: Did you ask DALLAS to be your date to the dance?  
Ally: *frowns a bit, sighs* Yeah.  
Austin: *elbows Dez*  
Ally: He said no since he ALREADY had a date.  
Dez: *nudges Austin*  
Trish: Oh, I'm so sorry Alls.  
Ally: *shakes her head, looks up* It's fine. *fake smiles* I'm just going to find someone else... To the dance.  
Trish: Ally, don't rub it in. Just forget it, alright? You'll find someone better then Dallas. And plus, you have PLENTY of time. You have like 4 more days till Friday. *smiles*  
Ally: *shrugs* I guess so. *bites her apple*  
Dez: Hey you know, Austin has som-  
Austin: *shoves fries into Dez's mouth*  
Dez: *eyes widened* He- Hey! *eats the fries* Hey, these fries tastes really good! I need some ketchup though. *gets a ketchup bottle and squirts into his mouth* Ohhh yeaaahhh...  
Ally/Trish: *gags* Eww!  
Ally: Anyways, what did you say Dez?  
Dez: *swallows the fries* Oh I said that Aus-  
Austin: That we gotta go! See you later guys! *stands up, grabs Dez and leaves*  
Trish: Hmm, what's up with them?  
Ally: *shrugs* Whatever.

* * *

*With Austin and Dez*  
Dez: *outside of the school* Dude, let go of me!  
Austin: *puts him down* There.  
Dez: *sigh* Thanks. Anyways, what was wrong with you back there?  
Austin: Dude, you were gonna ask Ally to be my date to the dance!  
Dez: Well yeah duh, I mean, that's the only choice you have and ALSO she's your best friend.  
Austin: I know but for some reason, it feels a bit wrong...  
Dez: *confused* Phfft, why do you think that?!  
Austin: Dez... "THE DANCE".  
Dez: What about it?  
Austin: Okay bro, at "THE DANCE", there's always this slow dancing moment, which usually comes at the end... Any who, it's gonna be wrong for me to *squints his eyes* slow dance with my best friend.  
Dez: *eyes widened, laughs* Seriously?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life, I mean c'mon. It's just "slow" "dancing" with your best friend, no big deal! *rolls his eyes*  
Austin: No dude, it's a whole different thing to me!  
Dez: *sigh* Well. You got some time to think because the dance is just in a few days.  
*bell rings*  
Dez: And now, I gotta go to chemistry class. See ya! *leaves*  
Austin: *sighs slowly, leaves*

* * *

*With Ally and Trish* Ally: *taking books out of her locker* Great. The dance is tomorrow and I still don't have a date! *slams her locker door*  
Trish: Ally, calm down. I bet someone is gonna ask you to the dance today. *whispers* Hopefully.  
Ally: *sigh* Like who?  
Trish: *thinks* Um, Fletcher?  
Ally: *gags* Eww, Fletcher Quimby?  
Trish: Never mind. How about Beck?  
Ally: Dude. He's been taken since the first day of school. *rolls her eyes*  
Trish: Well. I don't know.  
Ally: Who's your date to the dance?  
Trish: Oh, I'm not going.  
Ally: *eyes widened* WHAT, WHY?!  
Trish: I'm going to Texas to visit my aunt's...*frowns* funeral.  
Ally: Oh, I'm so sorry Trish.  
Trish: *shakes her head* It's okay. Let's just go to class now.  
Ally: Alright. *walks to class with Trish*  
*With Austin and Dez*  
Dez: So. Have you decided who you're going with to the dance tomorrow?  
Austin: *shrugs* Nahh.  
Dez: Woah, wait. Are you going to the dance or what?  
Austin: I don't know, I mean. I have no one to bring.  
Dez: Dude, for the last time. ASK ALLY!  
Austin: *sigh* I would but it just feels wrong.  
Dez: Oh my gaaahh. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT. Just ask her to the dance, she's your best friend! What could possibly go wrong?  
Austin: Well, true... Maybe I'll ask her later.  
Dez: Good.  
*bells rings*  
Dez: See you later! *pats his back, walks off*  
Austin: Bye! *waves, walks off*

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . **

**Please review, thank you. :)**


End file.
